Monsters University Takeover
The Monsters University Takeover was a party in Club Penguin, which started on June 27, 2013 and ended on July 11, 2013. The party was based on the Disney Pixar movie, Monsters University. Players could earn Scare Points by scaring other players or playing the Scare Challenge. These points could be spent in the Monsters University Catalog, and were also added to the total of the team the one who earned the points was on, which could be selected every time the player played the scare challenge. The team that ended up with the most points and won the games was Oozma Kappa. Description Announcement On May 30, 2013, Polo Field confirmed and publicly announced the Monsters University Takeover party on the What's New Blog. Press Release Members can prepare to scare by dressing up as their favorite characters from Disney•Pixar’s summer release of “Monsters University.” Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada, June 27 – Disney’s Club Penguin, the #1 virtual world for kids, is partnering for the first time with Disney•Pixar to throw the Disney•Pixar “Monsters University” Takeover event. Starting today players can enroll in Monsters University on Club Penguin Island and pledge three different rival fraternities and one sorority to compete in the Scare Games. While competing in the Scare Games by earning scare points for their fraternity or sorority, members will be able to dress up as their favorite characters from the Disney•Pixar film “Monsters University,” like Mike and Sulley. In their monstrous disguises, members can test out their roar and creep around campus to earn their own scare points. On July 6, the winning fraternity or sorority will be announced, and all players can collect the Scare Games Trophy. Additionally, the Monsters University amphitheater will be decorated in the winning team’s colors. During the Disney•Pixar “Monsters University” Takeover event on Club Penguin Island: * Everyone can fill up their scare canister with scare points in an all-new mini-game where players practice their best scare tactics * All players can collect fraternity and sorority hats to show their pride when they join a team and can also earn monster accessories for their epic roars. Members will receive the hats and accessories, plus the ability to purchase exclusive “Monsters University” costumes with their virtual coins * New igloo items are available for members to buy in the Furniture Catalog. Some featured items include the Scoreboard, Scare Canister, Ping-Pong Table, Lounge Chair, Archway and more Players can scare now at ClubPenguin.com. Disney UK Website Two scare-filled weeks! Four rival fraternities! One monstrous prize! From June 27 - July 9 in Club Penguin, pick a team and compete in the first ever scare games at the Disney Pixar Monster University Takeover! And paid members can get exclusive monster costumes to scare more. Who will win first place? Storyline The Greek Council of Club Penguin Island begins to plan the first ever Scare Games, and plans are made to build a place to learn scaring and compete in the games. Three fraternities (Jaws Theta Chi, Oozma Kappa, and Roar Omega Roar) and one sorority (Python Nu Kappa) will compete for the trophy. Free items Trivia *It was the second sponsored party in 2013, and the fifth sponsored party overall. *Different moderators joined different fraternities and sororities. A list of known moderators in fraternities include: **Polo Field, Tato Maxx, Federflink1 and Gajotz in Oozma Kappa (OK) **Daffodaily5, Happy77 and Chattabox in Python Nu Kappa (PNK) **Ninja and Loustik005 in Roar Omega Roar (RΩR) **Spike Hike and Businesmoosehttps://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/350767417351352320 in Jaws Theta Chi (JΘX) *At the Pizza Parlor, if a player stood on the karaoke stage at the far-right side of room, an instrumental version of The Party Starts Now played. *This was the first party to have more than four exclusive emoticons. *In the Monsters University movie, there were six teams. The two that did not appear in Club Penguin are HSS (Eta Hiss Hiss) and EEK (Slugma Slugma Kappa). *It was nominated as Best Party of 2013 in The Spoiler Alert. It did not win however. Glitches *If you used any of the new emoticons, your penguin would have got banned for 72 hours under the reason of "Attempted Game Manipulation".https://twitter.com/clubpenguin/status/350103754000965634 This was quickly fixed, but many players were banned as a result of it. *When the game was first updated, several of the new party rooms had Operation: Blackout music playing in the background. *When you finished competing in the Scare Games, you sometimes ended up in the upper corner of the screen and you had to logoff in order to fix it. *Sometimes the Map and Chat Bar would not appear on the screen. *When sitting on the OK Fraternity couch, you sometimes would be stuck if you got scared by another penguin. *You would sometimes freeze after entering a party room. *If you were scared while walking, your penguin would stay in the position you were originally scared, yet your name would waddle away in the direction you were going. After being scared, the sprite would teleport to the place where your name was. *When wearing the Art Costume, you could not scare. *If you logged in into the Amphitheater, the Scare Games Trophy and the newly decorated room would not appear. You had to waddle out the room and come back to fix this glitch. Fraternities and Sororities Oozma Kappa A collection of wholesome, good-natured misfits, the adorable brothers of Oozma Kappa (OK) have bonded over their inability to make it through the Scaring Program. With only four bodies in the house, they don’t even have enough members to compete in the Scare Games. What they lack in Scariness and self-confidence however, they make up for in heart. Jaws Theta Chi Big on brawn but short on brainpower, the Jaws Theta Chi (JΘX) fraternity brothers are rarely seen without their flashy letterman jackets. The JΘX are brutal competitors who never hesitate to do whatever it takes to beat their opponent, even if it’s breaking the rules. Despite practically living at the gym or on the field, these sports-loving monsters often prove that bigger doesn’t always mean better when it comes to Scaring. Roar Omega Roar The Roar Omega Roar (RΩR) fraternity is made up of the best of the best. They’re the smartest, most skilled, Scariest monsters at Monsters University, and come from families with a long, proud history of Scaring. While the RΩRs may be preppy in dress, they are ferocious in action and downright ruthless, if necessary. Self-declared as the most elite house on campus, the RΩRs are lead by Johnny Worthington who presides over the house like an all-powerful monarch. Eager to continue their Scare Games winning streak, the RΩRs will do whatever it takes to stay on top. Python Nu Kappa Pretty in pink, the sisters of Python Nu Kappa (PNK) are not to be underestimated. Led by their fearless queen bee Carrie, these ladies are smart, cold-hearted and merciless. Covered in pink from head to toe, the PNKs sweet exterior quickly turns terrifying when the Scare Games begin. Gallery Sneak Peeks What's New June 2013.jpg|An image Polo Field posted on the What's New Blog, of the Monsters University pennant MU Blog Peek.jpg|An image posted on the blog Monsters University Takeover fraternities and sororities sneak peek.png|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog of the three fraternities and one sorority Daffodaily5PNKSneakPeek.png|Daffodaily5's sneak peek of the PNK Sorority house and PNK Costume blog 20130614-1371235318.jpg|Spike Hike's sneak peek of the JOX Fraternity house and George Costume NinjaRORSneakPeek.jpg|Ninja's sneak peek of the ROR Fraternity house and Johnny Costume Lala (1). Png|Loustik005's sneak peek of the Coffee Shop and George Costume medidor de sustos.png|Polo Field's sneak peek of the Scare Can meter Screens Login Preparetoscare.png|The first login screen added, on May 30, 2013 Monsters University Member Log In.png|Members Costumes Login Screen loginmonster.png|Scare Games Login Screen Log Off MU Logoff.jpg|The first log-off screen, added on May 30, 2013 Homepage MU Homepage 1.png|The first homepage MU CP Home 2.png|The second homepage MUPartyHomepage3.png|The third homepage Rooms Monsters University Takeover Amphitheater.png|Amphitheater MU Takeover Amphitheater OK Win.png|Amphitheater after July 6 Monsters University Takeover Campus Quad.png|Campus Quad Monsters University Takeover Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Monsters University Takeover Fraternity Row.png|Fraternity Row Monsters University Takeover JOX House.png|JOX Fraternity Monsters University Takeover OK House.png|OK Fraternity Monsters University Takeover Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Monsters University Takeover Plaza.png|Plaza Monsters University Takeover PNK House.png|PNK Sorority Monsters University Takeover ROR House.png|ROR Fraternity Monsters University Takeover Scare Hall.png|Scare Hall Monsters University Takeover Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Monsters University Takeover Town.png|Town Center Unused :The following are unused designs for the Amphitheater that would have been used if a different team won the games MU Takeover Amphitheater PNK Win.png|PNK MU Takeover Amphitheater ROR Win.png|ROR MU Takeover Amphitheater JOX Win.png|JOX Emoticons Scare Emoticon.png Emoticons Nerd Monster Takeover 2013.png Emoticons Glove OK Monster Takeover 2013.png Emoticons Glove JOX Monster Takeover 2013.png Emoticons Glove PNK Monster Takeover 2013.png Emoticons Glove ROR Monster Takeover 2013.png Other 778504892.png|The Scare Games Trophy, the trophy the teams competed for at the Scare Games Monsters-Party-Homepage-BG-1370482325.jpg|The homepage background for the party MUu.jpg|The wallpaper released for the party MUTakeoverNoteFirst.png|The note you got while logging in for the first time during the party MUTakeoverMap.png|The map during the Party MUMembershipNote.png|A membership popup when a non-member tried to purchase member items from the Monsters University Catalog MUScareGamesMenu.png|The note you got where you chose which team to play in the Scare Challenge Videos Monsters University Takeover - Official Trailer! Monsters University Takeover Sneak Peek! Messages Tour Guide Messages Chat Jokes Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF References Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:Monsters University Takeover